Jungle Fever
by jadedghostgurl
Summary: It's a hot day on the LOST island, the kind of hot someone could get sick in. What happens when Kate falls victim to the sun and only Jack and Sawyer can save her.Emotions run high as both men confront the only thing on the island neither can't triage or
1. Chapter 1

Whats up readers ?

I've been writer on FanFic. For like 3 years and this is my first LOST fiction, warning to all I am all about the Skate or Jate , but I think on the show Jate is more likely. Anyway here is my very first Jate fiction, I hope yall like it and come to respect me as a good addition to the Jate collection of stories…

Aww who the fuck am I kidding !

Read ON !

JATE FOREVER !

Oh , by the way I am not a doctor, I just used this scenario for romance okay? If the medical information in the story isn't dead on well , that b/c I don't have a M.D.

8888888888888888888888

Kate should have felt it coming on, she had been toiling away in the garden with Sun when the first wave hit her. The day had been abnormally hot, and Kate's vision had been swirling around her off and on all day. As she picked weeds away from the guava sprouts Jack had given her Kate felt her arms and legs going numb despite how she shook them. It felt like ever weed she pulled as taking all her energy and the effort was making her vision throb.

This morning Kate had felt great she'd even skipped out on getting her morning share of the water trough. But now as the high sun beat on her back Kate regretted the descion. Stopping her work, Kate felt her skin was on fire and she could hear her heart beat thudding in her body , she needed a water break.

Even Sun had taken notice at this point. Stopping from her picking of ripe fruits and vegetables for the group, Sun watched Kate sway as she stood up to attempt to walk to the water bottle they shared. A question was on the tip of Sun's tongue when Kate stopped and clutched at her breast then let out a strangled cry only to collapse on the ground in a groaning heap. Her tiny little body as convulsing as Sun stood watching and shocked as her friend struggled on the ground.

"Kate !"

Sun dropped her makeshift rake and jumped to Kate's shaking body. Grabbing her shoulder to stop the tremors, Sun saw Kate's eyes where rolled back and her nose ad mouth were draining a steady amount of blood. Adrenaline released in Sun bloodstream as the garden suddenly felt far more isolated than it really was. A thousand reactions rushed through Sun's head in one instant.

Only one of the thoughts made sense.

Get Jack.

Panting with stress and shock, Sun jumped to her feet and pranced torn between screaming for help and staying with Kate ,who was now reduced to a shuddering and bleeding mess, or sprinting back to the caves for Jack. The garden was to far out to be within earshot of the caves or hatch, so Sun dragged Kate to the most shaded area of the garden and took off.

Sun's feet beat the heated jungle floor in long terrified strides as she ran as hard as she could through the brush. An image of Kate's writhing body plastered to her mind's eye. She was so intent on finding the only doctor on the island she screamed out loud when she almost crashed into Sawyer.

The Southerner was plodding through the forest with his backpack slung over his shoulder heavy with the contents of his latest rummage through the jungle. His shaggy blonde hair was tussled and hung over his eyes, but Sun could still see that signature scowl he wore on his face. Tossing the strands out of his face with an agitated throw of his head Sawyer stared at Sun.

" What're you in such a rush for Panda Express, got an appointment or something ?"

His causal southern drawl drew Sun back into place somewhat as she tried desperately to catch her breath and tell him of Kate's episode all at once, but her eyes seemed to convey the message well enough.

But taking in Sun's sweat drenched skin ,clothes and labored breath, the scowl disappeared off Sawyer's face. Her eyes were big and looked as if she had stepped out of some bizarre nightmare.

" Sawyer…. It's Kate…"

Sawyer completely sobered at this, his scowl replaced by a frustrated brow at Sun's breathlessness and inability to inform him. Obviously the situation was serious to have Sun worked up this bad.

" What ?"

" In the garden… I think she having a ….."

Sun didn't have the words in English so she clutched at her heart and mimicked Kate's swift breakdown.

" Heat Stroke ?"

" Yes"

" Where the hell is she ? You just left her ?"

Sawyer's accent was thickened by anger as he slung his backpack down and took a step closer to Sun and clutched at her shoulders, shaking her.

" She's in the garden, I was looking for Jack."

A wounded glint flared in Sawyer's eyes but was quickly smoldered by his will to help Kate.

" Alright you go to the hatch and get Jack, I'll get Kate."

Sun had never seen Sawyer this determined before, he didn't even give her a chance to disagree as he blasted off to find Kate. His big body had disappeared on the path Sun had just ran, before she could even remark. So instead she just ran to get Jack.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jack relaxed on the couch in the hatch, it was a hell of a lot more comfortably than the makeshift bed he had in the caves. When he closed his eyes he could almost forget he was on a island no one knew even existed in completely dire situation.

Well maybe not completely dire , there was Kate.

And that was something he thought about a lot, and she was someone he felt a lot about.

A small smile crept it's way onto Jack's face as he folded his arms above his head and exhaled, enjoying the familiar hum of the hatch.

" Jack !"

He had barely begun to doze when he heard a desperate cry,"JACK !" there is was again louder and closer this time. Jumping up off the couch Jack was on his feet and looked around him. Nobody else was in the hatch but he was positive of what he had heard. Still his body was tense, then he heard rushed footsteps, jogging to the entry hallway Jack saw the source of the yelling.

It was Sun , her dark hair stuck to her face and her chest pumping up and down as she leaned against a wall for support. She was on the verge of hyperventilating while she rested a hand over her heart and stared at Jack with enormous eyes. Jack took a small step back, he had never seen calm natured Sun so desperate looking, but the doctor in him kicking in he went to her.

" Sun ? Sun can you breath."

More panting

" Sun! I need you to sit down, what's wrong?"

Sinking against the wall, Sun struggled to compose herself enough to tell Jack what had happened to Kate. Looking in his concerned face, Sun paused and sucked in a deep breath. And when she spoke her voice was wavering as Jack's expression dramatically changed.

" It's Kate."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Okay that was the first chapter, tell me what yall think of it.

Hehheh, second chapter coming soon.

Okay, well review and chapters will be up faster. Anyway peace out.


	2. For Today I'll Set Pride Aside

I know I've been a very very bad girl not updating for fricking ever but still. All yall should know this story was intended to only be a one shot but I might stretch it out. Anyway enjoy and review the maybe conclusion of : Jungle Fever.

By the way this chapter changes the entire dynamic of the story , ebcuase I dediced I want this story to be skate and jate so in other words I am taking it back everyone's favorite love triangle.

Love !

88888888888888888888888888888

Sawyer ran the path Sun had just finished, he ran hard and he ran determined. Branches and leaves whipped in his face but Sawyer continued to run, none of it matter the only thing that mattered was getting to Kate and then getting her to Jack. For as much as he resented the doctor if he could save Kate then Sawyer would put on a clown hat and dance a jig for him.

His long legs shot out before him beating the soggy jungle path,and when he came to the garden the scene was so haunting it halted him. Kate lie underneath the shade of a tree , her lithe little body stretched out evidence of Sun dragging her to safety. Kate looked so fragile with the broken light of the sun pouring through the canopy dancing over her body. Her hair was strewn over her face but that couldn't conceal the blood that was streaked from her nose and mouth.

"Kate."

His voice came out as a hoarse whisper as he closed the distance between them with one determined bound and came to his knees before her body. Acting with a gentelness Sawyer didn't know he possessed his brushed the hair from Kate's flushed face. Her eyes were either open nor closed but fluttering exposing the whites of her eyes and her breath was coming in shallow rasps. Placing his hand on her forehead Sawyer noticed the tremors still racking Kate's body, despair washed over him.

"Hey ? Freckles?" The only reply he received was a small groan and Kate's eyes coming back to normal but unfocused as she looked at for an instant then gave a small sound of pain before a second wave of tremors began racking her body.

Sawyer's golden skin paled instantly at this. He was no Doctor and he sure as hell wasn't no damn spinal surgeon but he knew enough to see Kate was going into shock. And he knew enough to know if he didn't get Kate to Jack within about 20 minutes, she could die.

And even though Kate couldn't see him or quite hear him she could feel him there. And she felt him scoop her into his arms murmured comforting words to her in that rough Southern voice. She surprised how easily he swept her up into his arms, and how secure she felt there. Even though pain thrashed throughout her body Sawyer's familiar scent of smoke and cologne make it a tiny bit better.

Sawyer cradled her like small priceless jewel, because now in his arms with her guard down she felt limp and defenseless. Looking down at her with soft eyes he knew for today he would lay his pride down, just as he layed his guns down for her, he would do whatever Jack told him to do for her. because plain and simple Sawyer wasn't willing to lose her.

With her body like dead weight in his arms Sawyer started to sprint.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jack grabbed Sun's shoulder's and shook her lightly as the blood rushed from his face at the mention of Kate in peril. Suddenly his doctorly patience was reduced to nothing was Sun struggled to tell him .

" Sun where is Kate ? What happened ? She is alright? SUN! Is Kate.."

Sun's eyes grew large as witness Jack lose all his composure, his voice faded out, the detached doctor was gone, and in front of her was now Jack the man. Worried and Afraid of what was happening to the one person everyone knew he cared the most for. It evident in his eyes all that matter in this moment was getting to Kate saving her.

Gasping for her breath Sun once again began mimicking Kate's collapse.

"Jack we were in the garden and Kate went to get water and she fell down. I think she is having a Heat Stroke."

Jack's jaw went slack.

Kate was having a stroke. She the mighty huntress, the one who was always up for an adventure into the heart of danger, always supported everyone but herself, being the alpha female where Jack was alpha male. Kate who looked after Jack when Jack didn't look out for himself, the woman who was a fugitive , and the woman who was Jack's pillar of strength.

Without even thinking Jack began running through the hatch shoving anything he could think of into his backpack. Water , peroxide, anything he could think of to aid Kate.

Sun watched Jack run throughout the hatch, gathering anything that had any medical value. She could see was trying to triage the situation , trying to think with a clear head, but it was obvious from his blank movement that seemed almost mechanical and his huge shell shocked eyes that Jack was falling apart.

It was now Sun saw the true meaning of Kate what meant to Jack and how this one situation caused all of his years of medical practice and training to amount to nothing, because this was the one thing Jack couldn't triage and he couldn't count to five and make it disappear, the endless feeling of despair knowing someone you love is hurt.

"Sun! Where in the garden is she."

Sun snapped out of her haze to see Jack face a breath away from her own, his face desperate. She took a breath…

"JACK!"

Sawyers fierce bellow was enough to break even Jack's desperate state. He released Sun's shoulders so fast and ran to Sawyer so suddenly she could almost swear she felt the wind pass after him.

Jack charged Sawyer with fast determined steps, all his energy and attention was focused on Kate's small limp figure in Sawyer's arms and nothing else. Slinging his backpack to the ground Jack brushed the hair that was haphazardly strewn over Kate faces away and cradled her head examining her with shaking hands.

Her body was hot like fire but her skin was dry. Peeling back one eye lid Jack found only the white of her eyes. Blood leaked from her nose and a dried trail came from her mouth. Jack brow creased in fear and sadness as he laid his hands at her throat to find a weak and unstable pulse.

"Jack! Listen to me goddammit !"

Jack looked up to peer into Sawyer's face that mirror the same distress Jack felt. It was the first time he had even taken notice of the sweaty man who had obviously rushed Kate here. His eyes with clear and piercing as Jack straightened himself, going into doctor mode from would be time to have a emotional breakdown later.

And in that moment it was as though Sawyer and Jack had both laid aside their mutal dislike of one another. In that one moment all that matter was Kate and treating Kate's condition, for as long as her life was in peril Sawyer and Jack's actions were governed by an unspoken treaty. Because plain and simple neither Jack or Sawyer was willing to lose her.

" What do we need to do ?"

Sawyer voice was rough and strong, Jack nodded to himself then to Sawyer as he spoke.

"Alright… we need to get her undressed, while I do that you need to go and turn on the shower. Use a towel or anything to plug up the drain, only lukewarm water. We need to get her body temperature down as quickly as possible but not too quickly or she'll go into hypothermia. She's already going into shock so if the tremors don't stop when her body is down then I'll have to give her an adrenaline shot you got that?"

Jack to spoke to Sawyer exactly like he would speak a beginner nurse in their first life and death situation. And instead of a snarky remark Sawyer's nostril's flared and his brow crease got deeper and he nodded like a solider taking orders.

Switching Kate's weight into Jack's arms Sawyer bolted into the bathroom and set to work. In the living room Jack's gently laid Kate down on the sofa and before he could even about it began undressing her. First he removed her shirt with one fast tug over her head and then moved down to her pants. Then he stopped and looked down at her and a the tiniest hint of a blush came into his cheeks before he returned to stripping her down into her bra and panties. By the time she was done Kate was began to groan in pain as she convulsing slightly, giving the first signs of another stroke.

" It's okay Kate, it's okay , I am going to fix you. Your gonna be alright, it's okay Kate. I've got you, your alright. Everything is fine."

Jack was murmuring to her as he once more scoped her up into his arms. Yet it seemed the words were more to comfort himself than they were to comfort Kate. He was surprised just as Sawyer had been by her light weight that made her seem almost waif-ish and made her mortality also all the more glaring.

Hustling into the bathroom Jack saw Sawyer clogging the drain with his t-shirt as the water began to fill the shallow shower. Kate in his arms was beginning to shake more violently and her skin was still rising in heat.

"Sawyer! Take her, get her head wet, I have to go get my bag and the needles. She'll gonna need that adrenaline shot. Keep the water out of her mouth and after five minutes start turning the water colder, call if she gets any worse. And talk to her, see if you can get her to open her eyes, even if she doesn't response keep talking it'll help."

Sawyer blinked once and then took Kate from Jack's arms and pulled her in the shower with him. Jack caught his eye just as he ran out the door and with take look told Sawyer he was trusting him with Kate's life. Then he was off. Sawyer pulled Kate against his chest as he dipped her head under the running water. Her gray sports bra and black bikini underwear were rapidly sodden under the water as Sawyer pulled her back to his shirtless front, wrapping his arm around her waist in what could only be called a lover's embrace. Brushing her long brown hair away Sawyer shifted her weight so his jean clad thighs supported her while he washed water over her chest to steady her heartbeat.

Sawyer didn't realize he was trembling as he propped to Kate's neck against his shoulder, causing her head to rest in the crook of his neck. He felt so protective over her as he leaned his head down to check her breathing.

"Damn, Freckles you would give me a hell of a fit you knew I was holding ya like this. Never like to babied do ya?'

There had never been a truer statement spoken by Sawyer. If Kate had been lucid enough to realize her surroundings she would have had a fit at Sawyer holding her half naked in a shower. It was a very sexual position, or at least it would have been had Kate not been on the verge of life and death. Sawyer shook his head at the thought of Kate dying.

" Hey, your gonna pull through and you gonna kick my ass about holding you like this alright? What I said in the jungle to Zeke still stands Freckles, nobody and nothing is gonna harm a hair on your head. Even the doctor is all worked up in a hustle over you he going. Besides you still got to be a pain in my ass, Freckles."

Sawyers voice was soft in Kate's ear, his constant train of speaking soothed them both. Minutes passed as Kate remained silent in Sawyer's arms, he spoke to her with words only meant for her ears and a softeness only she would ever see. And in thar shower as Kate's life hung in the balance, they were both somehow washed bare of something and they were both waiting to be saved.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Yes I know a cliffy ending but I had to update before the weekends, the wait is over and the new chapter is up aren't yall so fucking happy !

Anyway I've deciced this story is now skate/jate.

New Chapter:

Jack's moment with Kate in the final darkness before the light.

Coming soon…. Keep reviewing por favor

Jadedghostgurl


End file.
